This invention relates to a locking plug arrangement using a plug which may be releasably locked in a bore.
In fluid control technology, plugs are used which are shaped to provide an abutment for a control piston movable in a bore, and which also seal the bore against escape of hydraulic fluid. Conventional plugs of this type may be positively locked with respect to a housing containing the bore, even under high dynamic loads, by devices such as bolts, pins or locking rings. A disadvantage of this type of locking plug, however, is the large number of structural details required as well as the high cost of manufacturing and assembly, especially in connection with arrangements for removing the plug.